Kira Murphy (mirror)
Kira Murphy was an field medic of the Imperial Starfleet on the [[ISS Arcadia|ISS Arcadia]] and the Assault Team XO before the arrival of Fari Sonali, something that Tarl Lori had resented. Defined as a "wild philly" who could never be tamed, in her slave years, owners tried, but no one managed to break her spirit. She was known as a great liar and actress, and it was hard to tell if it ever succeeded or was just a ruse on her part. Kira was born under the name Kiranakti. Although she didn't know her exact place of birth, her origins could be traced to the planet Gemworld, once home to six different species including the Elaysians. Gemworld's people had access to advanced technology consisting of a protective "shell" run by dark matter collectors; Terrans later discovered Gemworld and learned of the collectors. The inhabitants willingly shared information on the collectors in exchange for being allowed to join the Terran Empire. The Empire gained the knowledge of how to use dark matter, and in return Gemworld was given the right to do what it wanted, which mostly was to be left alone. By the time Kira was born, her entire race had been oppressed. Despite originating from another dimension, her race's genetics hadn't compensated for the universe they found themselves in. While very young, Kira was given a zero-gravity suit to compensate for her genetic shortcomings. At age six, she was adopted by a human family with the surname of Murphy; they shortened her personal name in order for her to fit in. Although her adoptive family wielded little influence, it kept Kira out of the worst that could have been done. Kira stayed with the Murphys until she was fourteen, when she started blossoming. A Cardassian higher-up liked her looks and Kira was dragged away kicking and screaming. She never saw her adopted family again, but kept her name in their memory. Kira was beaten, abused and used mercilessly by the Cardassian, as well as impregnated yet miscarried a few times. As she got older, she was moved around to other owners in the Alliance, some of whom treated her better and some who tortured, raped and beat her savagely. She gained freedom when a group of Elaysian rebels broke into a colony and took a group with them including Kira. She headed to a small out-of-the-way colony and was trained in self-defense. Enjoying violence, she joined the militia and trained in the use of various weapons. Although incredibly vicious, she found her heart's calling as a field medic, working to save the lives of her comrades. Kira rose in rank to 2nd Class Private before winning a commission to Second Lieutenant. Shortly after becoming a marine officer, the Elaysian rebellion joined the Imperial Union of Planets, freely offering their services to help crush the Alliance and bring glory to the new Empire. Kira and the rest of the soldiers were transferred into the Imperial Starfleet as marines in various Assault Teams. Kira's first fleet posting was the [[ISS Miranda|ISS Miranda]], where she performed well and was promoted. She also got into a lot of trouble. At one point the captain hung her in an agony booth by her nipples for not giving in to his advances. Later she was reassigned to the [[ISS Pilert|ISS Pilert]]. After an incident with the second officer, the captain had her transferred to the Arcadia. She continued her service on board the Arcadia until late 2385, when the ship was destroyed over Romulus. ( ) :Murphy's status following this is unknown. Personality Despite having been a slave, Kira has an hyperactive, energetic and extroverted personality. She was spunky and "mouthy" with plenty of attitude. She would backstab as needed, and had a loose, fluid sense of loyalty and morality. She enjoyed showing off. Kira was an active drinker; she could be found sometimes "wasted" & in the beds of strangers. Kira had found her calling as a field medic. Despite a natural talent for healing , she excelled in the "deadly arts" of medicine, with expert knowledge of poisons, toxins, disease-causing agents and other noxious chemicals. She spends time in the medical labs cooking up foul biological agents. Kira had a warped sense of humor and delighted in playing practical jokes. She had a good poker face and is very devious & cunning. She took many serious things for granted and treated life as a joke, which tended to get her into trouble. Kira had a forgetful memory and low concentration, making her easily distracted. A counselor on the [[ISS Miranda|ISS Miranda]] noted that Kira was "psychotic, sadistic and narcissistic". However, the counselor died shortly afterwards when he was rushed to Sickbay, bleeding from all orifices as his organs liquefied. Hazmat cleaned up quickly but there was insufficient evidence to charge Kira. She could only be described as a twisted sadistic whore who delighted in giving and receiving pain. She was vengeful and cruel. It had been said by others that she is mentally unhinged and showed too much love of violence. When Kira was mad or angry, she had a bad temper and tended to lash out with vile, crude and foul language. This normally would get her harsh punishment. When she lost, she tended to pout and sulk like a spoiled brat. Her typical reaction to something not going right, arguments or machines, is with her fists. Since she went frequently nude as a slave, she had developed a lack of modesty and an uninhibited nature towards sexuality and her body. Kira was an anarchist at heart, and didn't follow rules well. She had been punished numerous times due to this. Kira showed a strong love of explosions, ranging from simple miniscule ones that hardly do any damage up to full destruction of starships and planets. Kira had an irrational fear of enclosed spaces. She didn't get claustrophobic in the ship's corridors, but became anxious with anything smaller. Kira's verbal inflection mirrored her mischievous flirty nature. Her singing voice is quite good with a large vocal range, and she regularly hums to herself. By changing her tone of voice and using the right body language, such as a pouting lip, she could often get what she wanted. Kira's sense of personal style leans heavily towards the garish & tacky. Notes *Kira was accomplished in the fields of sculpting, wood-carving and painting *She enjoyed dancing, sunbathing, daggers, practical jokes, modeling, electric guitars, horse riding, computer hacking, acting and archery. *Kira always carried a version of a "Swiss Army knife" in her left boot, and had commented that she feels naked without it. The model she normally used had scissors, a couple of knife blades, small Phillips and flathead screwdrivers, tweezers and a corkscrew. She also carried an overcharged Elaysian pulse-wave blaster pistol on her hip & has a more powerful rifle model in her quarters. * She was an expert pick-pocket, brilliant with sleight-of-hand. She knew how to move silently and hide in shadows or with camouflage. * She could trail and track people. She could appraise items, beg, disguise herself and pick locks. *Her quarters are scattered with half-finished paintings & sculptures, since she gets bored easily and rarely finishes them. Kira dislikes cleaning, and her quarters tend to be "a dump". Murphy (mirror), Kira Murphy (mirror), Kira Murphy (mirror), Kira